


Aren't we forgetting something?

by rowhibbler



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowhibbler/pseuds/rowhibbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Alex are at another convention, when a question throws them slightly off balance. May as well have a little fun with the audience then....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't we forgetting something?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little similar to something I've already posted, I couldn't decide where to take one, so decided to write both. Please tell me if you think my writings crap and I'll stop! Equally, if you enjoy it, let me know and I'll think of something else, I'm contemplating doing a multi chapter at the moment!

The Q&A was going well. They were being asked the usual questions, and some more unusual ones, our favourite sandwich filling? What colour are our pants? Really?!?! They didn’t noticed the shifty looking fan approaching the mic until they spoke up, she was young, cosplaying as River, she looked good, but nothing out of the ordinary. They’d done dozens of conventions each, and seen hundreds of cosplayers, this one wasn’t anything memorable. She confidently stepped up to the mic, she had had her question in mind since she has first seen Matt and Alex together getting a coffee earlier that morning, they’d seemed a bit too intimate to her.   
“Hi guys! I’ve noticed that you both seem very comfortable with each other, and you are both wearing rings the 4th finger of your left hands, is there anything you want to tell us?” The audience gasped audibly, all looking at their hands, how had they missed that? Matt and Alex exchanged awkward glances to each other, looking at the rings on their fingers, twisting them around. They’d both forgotten to take them off this morning, they never forgot, it was like picking up their keys, they didn’t forget to do it. Eventually, they looked up at each other and started giggling, eyes wide with shock and disbelief, of course they would be found out by a fan. It had been 4 years since they got together, and it was still a secret. That’s a whole 3 years and 364 days longer than they thought it would stay quiet for. Without speaking, Matt looked into Alex’s blue-green eyes, asking for permission to announce their news. A slight cheeky smirk, and a barely noticable nod of her head told him it was fine.  
Leaning over, Matt founder Alex’s hand, holding on for dear life, knowing that within the next few minutes, their precious secret would be common knowledge, both afraid of the publics reaction, and their publicists, they probably should have told them before going public, not to mention the media.  
“Well…. “ Matt started, looking to Alex for reassurance. “I suppose we do have something to tell you all.” He took a deep breath, silently praying for strength. “Me and Alex having been dating for the last 4 years.” The audience gasped again (4 years!!!) before erupting into cheers, cameras flashing at every angle, as the guests continued holding hands tightly. A few seconds later, the cheering subsided, and the host made to welcome the next fan to ask their question, when Alex’s face dropped, and she abruptly pulled her hand away from Matt’s crossing her arms, before speaking up herself.  
“Dating?!? We’ve just been dating for the last 4 years? Is that all you think it is?” She asked in a more confrontational tone than she had been expecting. Matt suddenly looked even more scared of what was to come, until Alex gave him that knowing look, letting him in on the game. The fans wanted gossip, and if they wanted gossip, that’s what they were going to get.   
“Errrr…. I thought that was what this was?” He replied, gesturing between them before running his fingers through his hair. Alex nodded along with his response, still looking less than happy.  
“Ok… So, when you got down on one knee two and a half years ago, you were just tying your shoe laces?” Alex threw back at him.  
“Well, if my memory serves me correctly, Alex, I was holding a rather expensive, custom made, diamond ring, designed by me no less, and I may have mentioned something about wanting you to marry me!” Matt answered back, raising his voice unexpectedly. The audience fell silent, were they breaking up? Had they really just admitted that they have been in a relationship for the last 4 years, and are now breaking up?!? Had Alex turned down his proposal? Because that’s what it was sounding like. An uncomfortable silence filled the hall as Matt and Alex stared into each others eyes, pulling their best poker faces.  
Alex broke first. “It’s a good job I said yes then!” They both started smiling and the audience started cheering. They weren’t quite ready to give up this game just yet, this was too much fun.  
“Hang on a moment Kingston!” Matt interrupted. “I can help but feel like we are forgetting something?”  
“Mmmm, and what would that be Matthew?” She nodded.  
“It’s just…. I can remember a white dress, I think you were wearing it actually?”  
The audience gasped again, Alex hoped they were remembering to breathe out every now and then, they’d start fainting soon if they didn’t!  
“I do remember that actually sweetie.” She replied smiling, flashing him that cheeky look again. “I can picture a church.”  
“And there was definitely a vicar.” Matt answered.  
“You looked incredibly handsome!” Was Alex’s response, waggling her eyebrows at him.  
“You were the most beautiful woman on the planet. You still are.” Matt told her, reaching for her hand again, as Alex blushed as the audience awww-ed. He continued by saying “I remember some words, something along the lines of in sickness and in health?”  
“Till death do us part. That was in there too.” Alex replied as Matt stood up, pulling her up with him, standing facing each other.  
“The most important words though, I seem to remember holding your hands like this, and I looked into your eyes, a bit like this. Then, I said I do, and you did the same.”  
“I remember saying that too! I don’t know what it means though...” They both looked out to the audience, puzzled looks on their faces. The audience was waiting with baited breath.  
“Oh well Miss Kingston, I guess we will never know!”  
“Indeed my love. And that’s Mrs Smith to you!” She purred. The audience went crazy, chanting kiss, kiss, kiss!!! No one could believe that fiction had become reality, and their favourite on screen couple, was now fast becoming their favourite real life couple too.  
“Should we give them what they want Mrs Smith?”  
“Oh, go on then, Mr Smith! Come here.” Alex said as she pulled Matt closer to her by the lapels of his jacket, tilting her head slightly to the side to kiss him. It started chaste enough, until Matt licked at her lower lip, begging for entrance, which she denied.  
“Cheeky, if you want that, you’ll have to wait till tonight!” The audience started wolf whistling, as Matt shot them a look, a look all of the guys understood, a look that said guess who’s getting laid tonight boys!!  
“But, dearest wife, I can’t help but feel we are missing something else” He said, staying close to her.  
“I can’t think of anything, I’ll tell you something though, my back’s starting to hurt a bit.”  
Matt looked at her tenderly, her back had been hurting a lot recently, it was to be expected though. Wrapping his arms around her, Alex rested her head on his chest facing the audience, as Matt told her, “I’ll rub it for you if you get a little closer.” Audience cooing as the sweetness of the scene unfolding before their eyes.  
“I can’t though sweetie.”  
“Alex, I can’t help but feel there’s something between us at the moment.” He said, as his hands rubbed slowly at her lower back, just where he knew it would be hurting. The audience, again, were puzzled.  
“That feels better Matt. I think there’s something we are forgetting again though.”  
“Didn’t you do a test a while ago? How did that go?” He asked, pulling back so he could look at her, giving the impression of forgetting about the audience.  
“Oh, that! It came back positive, you knew that, you were there with me and the Doctor. In fact, I think you fainted. Twice.” She embarrassed him, as she stroked his cheek.  
“Did you then get the scan?”  
“Yes sweetie. Honestly, your memory is getting as bad as mine. You were there, you fainted again. Then cried. Twice.”  
“Well, maybe I was ill.” He replied indignantly. “Didn’t they say something about it arriving at the end of September?”  
“I think they did, but I can’t remember what though. Keep rubbing my back sweetie, actually, help me get this jumper off first. I don’t know what I’ve eaten today, but I feel like I’ve swallowed a bowling ball!”  
“Of course.” He answered, slowly reaching for the hem of the blue baggy jumper she had been wearing, holding the tight t-shirt underneath in place as he lifted it over her head. You could hear a pin drop in the auditorium. “Alex, my love, don’t take this the wrong way, but you do look a bit like you’ve swallowed a bowling ball.” He stepped back to reveal Alex’s swollen stomach to the audience, who went mad. She must have been 6 months pregnant.   
“Ouch! It felt like something, or rather someone, kicked me.” She stated, as she rubbed her hand on her lower stomach.  
“How could we forget about our son!” Matt shouted! Everyone was shouting their congratulations.   
Back in their hotel later that evening, Alex lay with her on the sofa, with her feet in Matt’s lap, discussing how nice it felt to not have to sneak around anymore.  
“Why did we keep everything a secret for 4 years?” Matt asked.  
“Well, I think at the beginning, you enjoyed being my secret agent boyfriend.” She replied as she kissed his cheek, before moving her lips to his as she swung her feet to the floor.   
“Now, Mrs Smith, I think you have a promise to live up to, that kiss earlier...”


End file.
